


Your greatest sin was your indifference

by flintrage



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, apathy is silver's greatest flaw, very subtle angst, why storytelling is important to flint but not to silver, written for the weekly silverflintdow prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintrage/pseuds/flintrage
Summary: Prompt: villain, book, waterSilver never fully understood Flint's obsession with stories until the night they buried the cache.





	Your greatest sin was your indifference

"Only you," Silver says, amused, "would keep dozens of books in a place where water is a  _constant_ fucking nightmare." He sits by the wide cabin windows, crutch propped beside him. Flint, flicking through a tome heavy enough that it could conceivably be used as a weapon, doesn't look up. Silver, unsurprised, tilts his head back and relaxes into silence. 

He understands, now, Flint's obsession with stories and narrative, but does not share it. Silver, after all, is not bothered by the question:  _Is this what it is to be a villain?_   Indifference is a luxury Flint does not have.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are deeply appreciated! I take requests over at flintrage on tumblr, too. :>


End file.
